Marry Me
by Kirinenko
Summary: Heiji solo de verdad, de verdad espera que no le den un 'no'. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Pandakitty

ID: 2164483

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heiji jugueteó nerviosamente con el anillo en su bolsillo. Había estado esperando todo el día para hacer la pregunta, pero simplemente no había encontrado el momento adecuado. Debería haberlo planeado más de lo que lo había hecho, pero estaba demasiado asustado de que saliese mal. Después de toda su cuidadosa planificación, se dio cuenta de que sería mejor ser espontáneo.

Shinichi se había ido directamente al sofá cuando llegaron a casa. Obviamente pensó que el día era normal y Heiji iba a preparar la cena para los dos. Nunca uno en el que decepcionase al amor de su vida, Heiji fue a hacer eso, pero primero fue con Shinichi.

"¿Alguna cosa que quieras para cenar, ya sabes, específicamente?" preguntó Heiji, todavía un poco nervioso incluso de _hablarle_ a Shinichi. Shinichi alzó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y negó con la cabeza.

"La verdad es que no" volvió la mirada a su libro "Cualquier cosa está bien" Heiji no estaba muy satisfecho con la respuesta, a pesar de todo. Quería hacer algo especial para que su novio estuviese de buen humor, pero si Shinichi no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el rollo, no había nada que pudiese hacer. Mientras Heiji se iba, sin embargo, Shinichi le detuvo "Pero si pudieses…" Heiji se giró para ver a Shinichi sonriéndole "La verdad es que me gustaría algo dulce para después"

"Por supuesto" Heiji correspondió la sonrisa, y volvió a la tarea que tenía entre manos. Poco después de mirar en el frigorífico y la despensa, anunció que iba a ir a la tienda y se iría pronto. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero quizás salir a comprar ingredientes le daría algo de inspiración.

Heiji suspiró mientras caminaba por la calle. No podía hacer esto. Estaba demasiado asustado de que Shinichi dijese que no, o peor… Era una de las posibilidades, pero realmente no quería estropear las cosas con Shinichi. De verdad, le amaba muchísimo – pero se preguntaba si Shinichi podía decir lo mismo. Si esto acababa malamente, no sabía lo que haría. Tendría que asegurarse de que Shinichi estaba de _muy_ buen humor cuando le preguntase, entonces quizás Shinichi no se asustaría.

Conseguir los ingredientes para la cena le llegó algo de tiempo. Decidió que haría pasta porque era rápido y Shinichi seguramente se estaba impacientando. Cuando Heiji pasó por la panadería, se dio cuenta de que algunos pasteles estaban muy bien colocados. Coger uno para Shinichi quizás fuese una buena idea, pero no estaba seguro de que sabor le gustaba más. Al final, Heiji se conformó con cupcakes de variados sabores y deseó desesperadamente que a Shinichi le gustasen.

"He vuelto" dijo Heiji al entrar en casa, y obtuvo un 'por fin' en respuesta. Aunque no le molestó – se lo esperaba. Hizo la cena lo más rápido posible para apaciguar al aparentemente muerto de hambre de su novio. Shinichi acabó comiendo demasiado rápido como para disfrutar seguramente de la paste, viéndose satisfecho cuando terminó. Prácticamente sonrió a Heiji entonces.

"¿Y para el postre?" parecía muy emocionado. Heiji suspiró, pero sonrió y cogió al bolsa de la comida. Sacó los cupcakes, colocándolos frente a Shinichi.

"No estaba seguro de lo que coger, así que supuse que debía coger algo con algo de variedad"

Suspirando de alivio ante la reacción de Shinichi por estos, Heiji observó como el otro detective parecía mirar cada cupcake individualmente para intentar elegir uno "Prueba el de fresa" dijo finalmente Heiji, cansado de observar a Shinichi meditar sobre cuál coger primero. Felizmente, Shinichi lo cogió y volvió al sofá para comérselo, deando a Heiji lavando los platos, como siempre. _'¿Por qué quiero casarme con él…?'_ se preguntó Heiji vagamente mientas limpiaba la mesa. Sabía por qué pero algunas veces sentía que Shinichi estaba usándole – entonces, una vez más, nunca se quejó por ello, así que, ¿qué debería esperar?

Después de lavar los platos, Heiji fue y se sentó en el lado opuesto a Shinichi en el sofá y le miró. Estaba leyendo ese libro de nuevo. Heiji se preguntaba de qué iba, pero no preguntaría. Sabía que Shinichi simplemente le diría de leerlo cuando lo hubiese terminado – eso es lo que siempre respondía. Había algo muy especial en ver a Shinichi acurrucado en el sofá, a pesar de todo. ¿Cuántas personas lo habían visto así? Heiji estaba listo para apostar que muy pocas.

Después de unos momentos, Shinichi metió el marcador en el libro y lo tiró a la mesa de café. Se arrastró hacia el sofá y se sentó encima de Heiji "De acuerdo, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó con esa voz que siempre usaba cuando _sabía_ algo. Y cuando Shinichi _sabía_ algo, no había forma de negarlo.

"N-Nada" Heiji intentó decirlo seriamente, pero sabía que estaba fallando. Shinichi le miró y Heiji suspiró "Yo… solo quiero preguntarte algo"

"Entonces pregúntame, soy todo oídos" Shinichi sonrió, dándole a su novio un pequeño beso. Entonces Heiji se movió, haciendo que Shinichi se sentase bien. Se arrodilló frente a él, sacando el anillo de su bolsillo y sosteniéndolo frente al rostro de Shinichi.

"Yo… no estoy seguro de cómo preguntarte esto pero…" Heiji se sonrojó "Te amo – más que a nada. Y quiero estar contigo para siempre. Así que…" observó el rostro de Shinichi: estaba más sonrojado que Heiji, de eso estaba seguro. Y parecía muy sorprendido – Heiji esperaba que fuese algo bueno.

"Oh dios mío…" susurró Shinichi. De nuevo, Heiji estaba esperando que fuese algo bueno. Respiró hondo.

"Kudo Shinichi, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

"Heiji…" dijo Shinichi en voz baja "Yo… no sé lo que decir…"

"¿Qué tal un 'sí'?" ofreció Heiji, sabiendo que seguramente no ayudaba mucho, pero estaba listo para intentar cualquier cosa en este punto para conseguir una respuesta positiva. Incluso un 'lo siento, inténtalo de nuevo' sería bueno. Solo quería una respuesta.

"P-Por supuesto que sí, idiota" sonrió Shinichi, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Heiji sonrió ampliamente, tomando la mano izquierda de Shinichi y colocando el anillo. Entonces Shinichi lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Heiji, abrazándole con fuerza "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" respondió Heiji, apartando solo un poco a Shinichi.

"¿Demasiado fuerte?" preguntó Shinichi, mirando a Heiji a los ojos. Sin embargo, Heiji negó con la cabeza y presionó sus labios contra los de Shinichi… y rápidamente le fue devuelto el beso.


End file.
